1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a rack and/or panel elements, wherein a mounting plate can be attached to an interior of the switchgear cabinet, the lower edge of the mounting plate has sliding elements, one or several spacing elements are fastened on a rear panel element and/or on rear parts of the rack, by which the mounting plate is supported in the mounting position, and the mounting plate has fastening receivers in the area of the lower edge and the upper edge which, in the installation position of the mounting plate, cooperate with fastening elements of the lower and upper contact elements and fix the mounting plate rigidly in place.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Switchgear cabinets can be embodied with or without a rack, wherein a switchgear cabinet interior, in which the mounting plate with the attachments are installed, is always enclosed by the panel elements. A distance from the parallel rear wall, which is predetermined by the spacing elements, is always maintained for safety reasons. In this case, the mounting plates can have a considerable weight and are thus hard to manipulate as far as the installation and access in case of supplementary and/or repair work is concerned.
As shown by German Patent Reference DE 1 465 775, bearing elements are applied in the area of the lower edge of the rear wall, into which the mounting plate could be inserted and pivotably seated. The mounting plate is also maintained in the area of the upper edge of the mounting plate on spacing elements by releasable connections. The installation of heavy mounting plates is not simplified by this embodiment. In case of supplementary or repair work, after releasing the upper connections the mounting plate can be put into an inclined position in which a rear portion of it is accessible.
Installation of the mounting plate in the interior of the switchgear cabinet has been made easier by providing a lower edge with sliding elements which are displaceably guided on guide rails on the bottom of the switchgear cabinet comprised of rack elements as is known in the art and, as shown in French Patent Reference FR 2 681 478 B1 seen in FIG. 5 labeled as prior art. In this case, spacing elements with a snap-in action are provided in the area of the lower edge and the upper edge of the mounting plate which, in the installed state, hold and secure the mounting plate. This embodiment requires at least two guide rails in every case, which must be fastened on the bottom plate or the facing area of the rack.